conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Oxentine
The Dominion of Oxentine is a petty kingdom of the Kingdom of Tameros, consisting largely of territory on the coast and the tip of the Poolswell peninsula. Oxentine is composed of 7 provinces and a single consolidated city-province, the regional capital of Rungpool. The region is bordered by its east and west by the Eastern Ocean and the Gulf of Oxentine, and to the nation's south lies unorganized and unclaimed territory. Oxentine is a federated dominion in which most political power is shared between the local and regional governments, with the official leader of the region the same as the head of the House of Rainsparrow. The Lord of the House is the leader of the government, and officially holds the entirety of political power within the regional government. It is in the respect of each reigning Lord that the government operates, and thus, each government depends on the choice of what the Lordship holds as correct for rule. The current policies are known as Andarian law, named after the current reigning Lord Anders, based off a system of public agreement, public service, and bureaucracy that administrates the laws which are created based on the agreements of the public with the Lordship, in an assembly known as a Forum Common. Andarian law is derived from Vauxonion law, which was first created after the Day of Great Fires during the reign of Vauxon II in the 18th Year of the Era of Discord. The economy of Oxentine is largely based on agriculture and fishing, with a shift in the trend of occupations as the distance from Rungpool enlarges. In the more southern and less developed parts of the dominion, smaller fishing villages are common coastal features while tiny forest hamlets contain hunting and gathering peoples who are not opposed to small subsistence farming. In the northern and more cosmopolitan provinces, agriculture and fishing are both much more intensive. Common crops include avocado, cacao, beans, potatoes, spices, wheat, and rye, while common products of fishing include crab, shrimp, and sea trout. The dominion also has a large variety of social services funded directly by half-income taxes, largely social services such as housing, food, clothing, and public works. Because of strict government regulation on certain trades, Oxentine is considered to be the least friendly region of Tameros to free business. Another product of intense social services is a high level of happiness as a whole, as Oxentine is regularly considered to be the happiest part of Tameros. In terms of domestic relations, Oxentine is the most neutral of all the regions of Tameros. Though it does learn towards the central government on most occasion, it has a largely neutral stance in the majority of conflicts. Politics Oxentine is a unitary dominion that adopted its current method of rule with the coronation of Lord Anders. The Lord holds the power of the government, which is then, with the respect of his Lordship, advised and administrated by the Forum Council. The Forum Council is appointed by the Lordship after nominations from Forum Commons held around the dominion, a process that is undertaken every five years with the respect of the incumbent members and the disposition of the Lordship. The Forum Council and the Lordship work with the Forum Commons to introduce new legislation that applies to the administration of the country, a task undertaken by the upon the respect of the Lordship and his advisement. Andarian law is the first time the governmental system of Oxentine has been amended since the creation of Vauxonion law with the coronation of Vauxon. Government The Lordship of Oxentine is a feature of the government which stems from the reign of House Rainsparrow over the city of Rungpool, the largest and most affluent part of Oxentine. According to the Book of Oxentinian Histories, the ancestors of the House Rainsparrow were the most benevolent members of the territory now consisting of Oxentine, and it was by way of the people that the House Rainsparrow was put into power when the seven other Oxentinian houses swore allegiance to it. Under the unified Tamerosi government, House Rainsparrow was the most legitimate choice for the rulers of the region of Oxentine, and their power was thus apportioned over the current boundaries of the dominion with an edited legal system respecting the new larger government. Therefore, it is by the will of the Lordship that the government is created and administered, with all Lords and Ladies choosing to rule by Vauxonion law until the coronation of Anders, who implemented an amended legal system which apportioned more power to the Forum Commons by allowing them to contributed to the creation of policies. In Andarian law, the Lord holds the power to appoint the members of the Forum Council, hold sessions of the Forum Council and the Forum Commons, and also approve amendments to law with the general acceptance of the Forum Council and the Forum Commons. The Forum Council is a collection of government officials known as Councillors, each holding a position in charge of the various Council Offices which administrate over certain areas of governance. The Forum Council is appointed by the Lordship with the general approval of Forum Commons, and an appointment to the position of Councillor is served for a total of five years, whereby the Lordship must either reaffirm the Councillor with approval or select a new person for the position. The Forum Council serves to advise the Lordship and assist in governance, with each Council Office relating to a specific area of the government. The Council Offices serve largely to insure the stability of the large government services offered universally and supported by a single high tax known as the Citizen's Tax. Certain programs are put into place to insure that those unable to afford the tax are properly supported, and a well ordered, highly organized system of bureaucratic accounting insures that only those who require the housing, food, and clothing services receive the said service. Otherwise, the Council Offices manage the systems of water, roads, economic advancement, and health with universal availability to the public. Subdivisions Oxentine is composed of seven provinces and a single consolidated city-province, the former being the city of Rungpool, which also serves as the national capital. The provinces have no specific independent power of self governance, as power is largely shared between the central and local governments. The provinces simply unite regions of cultural and historical integrity, and allow for a simplified system of organization and central management. Provinces are divided into prefectures, which hold a significant amount of power in relation to the central government. Prefectures are the organizing points of the Forum Commons, and thus, represent the localities as opposed to the provinces as a whole. Prefectures also have the power to create small, local governments which manage the affairs of their specific locality with the advisement of the Forum Council. The provinces of Oxentine are: #Rungpool #Chetton #Harath #Sudharath #Dexon #Kint #Servon #Manche Category:Oxentine Category:Nations